Demo Disk
Demo Disk is a series which explores the wonderful world of game demos distributed by gaming and PC magazines throughout the 2000's. All the games on display were provided by a fan who was eager to donate their expansive collection with the Funhaus crew. Get SWATTED! - Demo Disc Gameplay https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUzAylE7MBY Common tropes in these videos include the following: * Bruce attempts a theme song for Demo Disk eventually resorting to the use of copyright materials * The gang make jokes about Adam's disc drive being an external Memorex disc drive * Adam stalls for time by searching and playing browser based flash games and or just simply browsing porn * Lawrence pipes in some two-cents about the game demo they're attempting to play * Bruce never leaves a disk unbroken * John comes to break a disk in some whacky way * Adam ‘rebounds’ a disk off of random objects before landing in the Xbox 360 disk tray; James and Bruce always seem surprised The list below contains hyperlinks to each episode, time stamps to each working game per video, and even links to *most* of the flash games they play in waiting for the demos to copy from the disc drive. Actual disc breaks will not be time stamped unless otherwise requested or will be put off until a compilation video comes out around the end of Demo Disk (we hope). List of Games (Not Up to Date) http://www.gamesbx.biz/ Episode 1: GET SWATTED! http://www.gamesbx.biz/ * NBA Live 2000 * Urban Chaos * Dr. Brain: Action Reaction * SWAT 4 Episode 2: GRAB MY WOOD * Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force * Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption * Jack Nicklaus 6: Golden Bear Challenge Episode 3: HITLER IS ALIVE?!? * Hitman 2: Silent Assassin * Mobile Forces * Seed * Mortyr * Outcast Episode 4: WORST RESTAURANT EVER * Restaurant Empire * Unreal II: The Awakening * Devastation * Harbinger Episode 5: STAR WARS JESUS * Granny In Paradise * Star Wars: Empire At War * Wildlife Tycoon: Venture Africa * Funkiball Adventure * Call of Duty 2 Episode 6: WIZARD NASCAR * Age of Mythology: The Titans * Railroad Tycoon 3 * Dark Planet: Battle for Natrolis * Wizardry 8 * NASCAR Season 2002 Racing Episode 7: GIRLS KISSING GIRLS * Bedroom Kissing 3 (Play it yourself? ) * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 * Miami Beach RAAAAAAA (*Race* ) * Beach Kiss (Speedo Magnet ) * Holiday Kissing ( Audio Warning ) * Rihanna Makeup Game ( Insert Domestic Abuse Joke Here ) * Descent: FreeSpace - The Great War * Halloween Girls Kissing ( Clickbait ) * Pregnanat Anna Baby Shopping ( Because fuck childhoods ) * Iron Storm * Batman: Vengeance Episode 8: WHAT IF I FINGERED YOU * CSI: Deadly Intent * CSI: Mind Prison ( Yep, more flash games ) * Crime Scene Investigation ( Mom Simulator ) * Wings of Prey * Waterworld Online ( Down for the count ) * Divinity II: Ego Draconis * SWAT 3: Close Quarters Battle * Test Drive Off-Road 3 Episode 9: LEGO THAT FAIRY * Gabriel Knight: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned * LEGO Racers * Star Trek: Hidden Evil * Kawasaki Fantasy Motorcross * Sexy Fairy 3 (Find it yourself you perv) * Fairy ( Maybe this might tickle your fancy instead ) * fairy dress up game ( Okay, how about this? ) * Sexy Fairy 1 (More porn) * Love Fairy (Just a normal day for the boys) * King's Bounty: Armored Princess * Who'd You Rather: Fairy Tale Sluts (Contrary to initial impressions, this is NOT porn) * Beatdown * Hidden & Dangerous Episode 10: TO SEX A PREDATOR * Alien versus Predator * Settlers III * Sid Meier's Alien Crossfire * Disciples: Sacred Lands * GOTW - Acrobat ( ohnothisoneisnotporn) * Jolly fuck Fest (don't worry guys, it's back(after 6 seconds)) * Rise of Nations: Thrones & Patriots * Perimeter: Real Time Strategy Reborn * Unsurprisingly, the rest of the video is porn. Episode 11: DERPY DEMONS * Clive Barker's Undying * Severance: Blade of Darkness Episode 12: GORIEST GAME EVER * Jurassic Park * Dino Storm ( Looks decent ) * Duty of Heroes (LOL, doody(get it??)) * GORE * Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix Episode 13: WE DON'T PLAY GAMES * Robin Hood: The Legend of Sherwood * Uru: Ages Beyond Myst * Dominions II: The Ascension Wars * Tiger's Transgressions (And back to flash garbage) * Tiger Woods Wife Outrun (Who keeps making these?) * Starship Troopers Episode 14: JAMES BOND BLOWS * James Bond 007 (Another Gameboy Port) * 007 Everything or Nothing Agent Attack (At least it ain't a dress up game) * James Bond "Helicopter Game" (British Flight Sim) * James Bond THE Game (It's not) * James Bond Jr (Home page for game is now a Russian file sharing site) * Tumblebugs. Tumble-Tumble-Tumblebugs. * Oasis * Black Hawk Down (Just do a flash games stream!) * Spy (Melissa McCarthy is killing us all) * Belial Ars Arcana (Dungeonitis. Get it?) * 007 Nightfire Episode 15: SAD SEXY GIRLS * AMA Superbike * The part with all the sad girls * Tachyon: The Fringe * Hulk ATV 2 (Hulk not DOT approved) * The Hulk * Crimsonland * Will Rock Episode 16: FROZEN AND PREGNANT * Lock On * Frozen Elsa and Rapunzel Cooking * Battle Engine aquila * Anna Cooking Spaghetti (Stir that shit up) * Elsa Breast Feed (Kill me) * Painkiller (I could use a few after that last game) * Unreal Tournament 2004 * Beyond Divinity * Frozen Anna Baby Birth (The Nightmare is real) * A quiz about the menstrual cycle * Doctor Frozen Elsa Hand (Like, these people can't actually be doing research here) * Pregnant Elsa School Teacher (As if a random generator involving girls was used) * Chicken Shoot * Postal 2 * WW2: Frontline Command Episode 17: RIP LORD OF THE RINGS * The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King * Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII * Warlords IV * Spiderman: Web of Words (Hollywood, your word is "dead horse") * Dungeon Siege * Project Earth: STARMAGEDDON Episode 18: FROM HITLER WITH LOVE * My Sweet 16 Makeover (NSA Approved Pedo-Bait) * 1503 A.D. The New World * Blitzkrieg * IGI 2: Covert Strike Episode 19: FOUL BALLS * Resurrection * BFRIS * Blood 2: The Chosen * Then a couple trailers * Baseball Mogul 2002 * Edge of Chaos: Independence War 2 * Vederball * Max Payne Episode 20: TARZAN SEX * Superman Snowboarding (GREAT START) * Batman VS Superman Basketball Tournament (Ceiling is kryptonite) * Minion Darts (Quaaludes not included) * Delta Force II * GTA 2 * Sinistar Unleashed * Tarzan Action Game Episode 21: ROID RAGE * Daikatana * Sammy Sosa High Heat Baseball 2001 Episode 22: VAMPIRE MEET N SUCK * Nocturne * Jack Nicklaus 6: Golden Bear (again) * Rage of Mages II: Necromancer * Star Trek: StarFleet Command * Professor Fizzwizzle * Some Bloodrayne porn games * Civilization IV * NHL Eastside Hockey Manager 2005 * Warzone 2100 Episode 23: WOMB RAIDER * Thief: The Dark Project * Commandos: Behind Enemy Lines * Tomb Raider II * Tomb Raider Punishment (More NSFW stuff) * Butler's Bitch (You can assume) * Joan of Arc * Madden NFL 2000 Episode 24: STUPID SEXY DEER * Deer Avenger 2 (Not the sexy deer) * Odium * "Scrobbles" * Need For Speed: Porsche Unleashed * Morning Date (Post One Night Stand Apologies Simulator) * THE STUPID SEXY DEER (NO I AM NEVER POSTING THE LINK) * Star Trek: Klingon Academy * Ground Control Episode 25: RULE 34 RUGRATS * The Amusement Park Game (Play it here) * Ultimate Ride * Some other freaking porn game (No link? So sorry) * Rugrats: Totally Angelica(Due to there still likely being active licenses, I probably can't link this one) * Earth and Beyond * Midnight Club II * MotoGP 2 Episode 26: SUCKY STAR WARS * Jedi Concentration (Furry porn) * Ashoka Blowjob(You can assume porn) * Star Slut Fuck Padme(Yep, also porn) * Bruce breaks off last remaining memory of true happiness * Elsa Gym Workout (0% Pentel Fat) * Soldner: Secret Wars * Joint Operations: Typhoon Rising Episode 27: NO PORNO * Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom * Jimmy Neutron VS Jimmy Negatron * And the Walls of Jericho were reduced to rubble by Cam4 * Pariah * Project: Snowblind Episode 28: MASTER QU*EF * Ground Control II * Splinter Cell - Flash(Unreal 3 Theory) * Stealth Hunter (Snake Buffer) * Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow * Worms 3D: Reloaded * Warlords Battlecry III * Corta Sex 2(Windows 10 Approved) * Freelancer Episode 29: SPANK IT TO FROZEN * Last Call * Spank Elsa Butt(Your family will love this one) * Elsa Sleepover Dressup(Chris Hansen will love this one) * Lord of Rings Battle (Isengard Save Much Frodo'in) * Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring Episode 30 : Rayman SUCKS * Braveheart * Rayman 2: The Great Escape * Rayman Flash Game(Nintendo Denied) * Dark Stone Episode 31 : OUR LIVES SUCK * Carnivores 2(I actually used to own this game) * Dirt Track Racing(Had this one as well) * Edgar Torrenteras' Extreme Biker * Homeworld * Total Annihilatiion Kingdoms * FIFA 2000 Episode 32 : SELENA GOMEZ MIGHT DIE * Rivalry On Selena Gomez(Featuring teen stud Kyle Jaeger) * Majesty * Links LS 2000 * STD Invaders (Play this before you play those porn games #TheMoreYouKnow) * Soldier of Fortune * Thief II: The Dark Project * Metal Fatigue Episode 33 : AVENGERS ASS-EMBLE * SiN(I have the original disc) * Wild Metal Country * Ballistics(Post reboot. Good one Adam) * Return to Castle Wolfenstein * Sid Meier's Sim Golf * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver * Star Trek Armada II * Act of War: Direct Action Episode 34 : RULE 34 DISNEY * The Sum of All Fears * The Ballad of Sudden II Strike * Cultures II: The Gates of Asgard * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 * And then a bunch of porn happened Episode 35 : SLAVE TO STAR WARS * Dungeon Siege * Star Wars: Pit Droids * Final Fantasy VIII * Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation * Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings Episode 36 : SEXY TIME MACHINE * Rapunzel Tanning Solarium(You're not licensed for this) * Elsa Solarium Tanning (Why not Zoidberg?) * The Time Machine * Warlords Battlecry * GUNSHIP! * Lemmings Revolution * Boarder Zone * Terminator: Rise of Spherical Enemies(Will never see the Galleria) * Crusaders of Might and Magic Episode 37 : [AGE-RESTRICTED CONTENT] * Gabriel Knight III Revisited * SWAT 3 Return * Tomb Raider III Again plus more maybe * Virtua Squad 2 * Ghost Master Episode 38 : STAR TREK IS HOT Featuring "Uptown Disk" to the tune of "Uptown Funk" by Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars * Star Trek Bridge Commander * Die Hard: Nakatomi Plaza * Incoming Forces * Command & Conquer: Renegade * Ricochet Episode 39 : TEENAGE ROBO-CRAMPS Featuring "Play That Demo" to the tune of "Say It Ain't So" by Weezer * From Dusk Till Dawn * Zax * Project Eden * Arcanum Episode 40 : SUPER HOT BRO Featuring "Demo" to the tune of "Focus" by Ariana Grande * Ariana Grande Make-Up(Straight to the flash games) * Ariana Grande Quiz (Does this even count?) * Ariana Grande Inspired Hairstyles (Oh come on!) * Disciples II: Dark Prophecy * Motoracer 3 * Warlords Battlecry III Episode 41: BIEBER VS PREDATOR Featuring "Fallout" to the tune of "Sorry" by Justin Bieber * Bieber flash games * The Suffering: Ties That Bind * Alien vs Predator Flash Game (Better than the sequel) * The rest is Aliens porn Episode 42: ALIENS VS CHRISTMAS Featuring "The Most Wonderful Time of the Week" to the tune of "The Most Wonderful Time of the Year" by Andy Williams * Aliens VS Predator 2 * Brothers In Arms: Road To Hill 30 Episode 43: TRON IS HOT Featuring "Demo Bling" to the tune of "Hotline Bling" by Drake (Lyrics in video description) * FLTRON2.0(To be honest, the song wasn't a bad attempt) * TRON 2.0 * Fire Department 3 * Chaser Episode 44: THE EMPEROR'S NEW POON penis Featuring "My D-demo" to the tune of "My Sharona" by The Knack (Lyrics in video description) * The Emperor's New Groove Action Game * Goes right into porn and Rule 34 * Temple run 2 * Robocop * IndyCar Series * Neighbors From H-(Damn it, Bruce!) Episode 45: HOW TO FIX WORLD WAR II Featuring Bruce Greene officially stopping the song covers, thus being the first tradition of Demo Disk to be cancelled * Immediately begins other tradition of going into pornography to fill time * Bricks of Atlantis * Age of Empires III * Blitzkrieg II Episode 46: ACHIEVEMEN HUMPERS * Can we consider this round of Rule 34 as literal fan service? * Heart of Darkness * Terra Victus Episode 47: GILLIGAN'S RULE 34 ISLAND * Tomb Raider Legend * RoN: Rise of Legends * The Odyssey: Winds of Athena * Full Spectrum Warrior: Ten Hammers * Bleach Vs Naruto 2.7 * Bleach Vs Naruto 2.6 * Minecraft free * Angry birds go * Oyun Oyna Episode 48: FIGHT MODE ACTIVATE * On disk extra content * Hugh Grant internet rabbit hole * 3-D Ultra Minigolf (Broken) * Star Trek Klingon Academy (Broken) * Perfect Weapon * The Space Bar * On disk extra content * Klingon Rule 34 Episode 49: SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND * Bee Movie Game * Thrillville: Off the Rails * Peter Pan: Adventures in Never Land * Scarface: The World is Yours Episode 50: NO TIME FOR DRAGONBALL Z * Dirt Bike Enduro * Bubble Bobble World * No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (Broken) * WWF Raw Episode 51: HAIRY POOTER * Charlie's Angels (Broken) * MotoGP 2 * 2006 FIFA World Cup * Monster's Inc. Wreck Room Arcade (Broken) Episode 52: BLACK COCK DOWN * NBA Live 2000 (Broken) * MechWarrior 4: Mercenaries * Delta Force: Black Hawk Down Episode 53: RACIST HITMAN * High Heat Major League Baseball 2002 * American McGee's Alice * Hitman: Codename 47 Episode 54: STAR WARS PORNO * Dungeon Siege * Brickman * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time Episode 55: HISTORY BONER * Rise of Nations * Breed Episode 56: PUCK OFF * Dark Reign 2 * NHL 2001 Episode 57: BOOTY AND THE BEAST * Air Command 3.0 * Battlecruiser Millennium * Combat Command 2: Danger Forward * Evil Islands: Curse of the Lost Soul * Summoner Episode 58: PERIOD PIECE * Lylian * A.R.E.S.: Extinction Agenda * Zero Ballistics * Heavy Hogur Episode 59: PRANKED YA * Myth II: Soulblighter * Rollcage Episode 60: WHO KILLED CHYNA? * Redline * Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire (Broken) * Red Baron II Episode 61: SMELL MY COCKPIT * Sammy Sosa High Heat Baseball 2001 * Superbike 2000 (Broken) * MechWarrior 4: Vengeance Episode 62: BIG BANG THEORY VS AIDS * Oni (Broken) * Rune * FIFA 2001 Episode 63: TOO SOON? * Disney's Treasure Racer (Broken) * Demolition Racer * Bust-A-Move 4 * FIFA 2000 * Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed (Broken) * Star Wars Episode I: Racer (Broken) * Deep Fighter Episode 64: NO BATMAN NO * Traffic Giant * Soldiers of Anarchy * Batman: Vengeance Episode 65: PIRATE ORGY * Port Royale 2 * Evil Genius * Pirates * Strip Sexy Pirate * Harry Potter and Hermione the Milf * Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII Episode 66: SLAM DUMP * Sim Day and Night * Soul Reaver 2 (Broken) * Giants: Citizen Kabuto * NASCAR Racing 4 * Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive * NBA Live 2001 Episode 67: STRONG AND SEXY * Brad Pitt Makeover * Wargasm (Broken) * Heavy Metal: F.A.K.K. 2 Episode 68: FAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL BORE * Sydney 2000 * Sega Rally Championship * Stupid Invaders * Battlezone * Forsaken Episode 69: CRAPPIE GAMES * Team Apache * Chappie Hidden Spots * WarBirds * O.D.T. Episode 70: JAZZ JACKRABBIT * Jazz Jackrabbit 2 * StarCraft * Xenocracy * Turok: Dinosaur Hunter Episode 71: WAR IS AWESOME * Nethergate * Outcast * Warhammer 40,000: Rites of War (Broken) * Star Trek: Starfleet Command * Real War Episode 72: ROBIN HOOD * Operation Flashpoint: Cold War Crisis * Links 2003 * Robin Hood: The Legend of Sherwood Episode 73: HIDEOUS MONSTERS * Arx Fatalis Episode 74: SEX TOY STORY * Mushoot * Rooftop Ruckus * Disney's Tarzan Episode 75: FLINTSTONERS * Disney's Magic Artist * Olaf's Summer Sticker Spree * Pokemon Project Studio: Blue Version * Monica Bellucci. Relax on Bed * Monica * Emergency Fire Response * Winx Flying * Flying Charizard * Superman Returns * The Flintstones Trail Game * Flintstones Truck * Midnight Club II Episode 76: HOMO-SHREK-SUAL * Rio 2016 Olympic Games * A Shrek 2 Adventure Episode 77: TURD OF THE RINGS * Monopoly * Keepsake * Commandos: Strike Force Episode 78: JURASSIC GROSS * 3D Dinosaur Adventure * Mexico Rex * Toy War Robot Stegosaurus * Field & Stream: Trophy Bass 4 * Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed (Broken) * Cloven Crania Meadow * Digger * Snowy's Space Trip Episode 79: COUNT CUCKULA * Holden Corners the Game * Dracula: Origin * Spore Creature Creator * Battlefield 2142 * The Brawl * Dracubaby Girl Bath * Chinese Vampire Year 1743 * Heresy War * Moonlust: The First Bite * SPY: Agent 069 * College Romance Episode 80: DEVIL MAY COME * The Princess Bride Game * Devil May Cry 4 * Fear Unlimited Full Edition Episode 81: DUKE NUKEM SUCKS * Monsters Inc. Bowling for Screams * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Raven Shield * Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project Episode 82: BUTTMAN AND CHOKE-HER * Mobile Forces * Syberia * Leonardo's Code * The Da Vinci Code * Batman: Vengeance Episode 83: THE SPY WHO BONED ME * Johnny Bravo in the "Cherub Challenge" * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell * Fill in the Blank Fat Kid * I.G.I.-2: Covert Strike Episode 84: WE HATE MONDAYS * Alone in the Dark: The New Nightmare * Gangsters 2 * Made in Mafia * Independence War 2: Edge of Chaos * Leadfoot Episode 85: CRAZY FROG * Crazy Frog Racer * Crazy Skateboard Girl * Crazy Bike NZ89 * Crazy Raptor Rider * RalliSport Challenge * Starshatter * Army Men: RTS Episode 86: THERE IS NO POON * Geneforge * Horror Simulator * Hellbender * Doom 3 Episode 87: SCARED STIFF * Wik and the Fable of Souls * Project I.G.I. Episode 88: FULL MOON COMETH * Sheep (Broken) * Earth 2150: The Moon Project * Fungus Gatherer * Galapagos: Mendel's Escape * Links 2001 * I Spy Spooky Mansion Episode 89: SERVING A BALL * Alien Vs. Predator 2 * Ghost Recon * Tennis Masters * Operation (Did not work) * Stuart Little (Also did not work) * VR Sports ™: PowerBoat Racing (also also did not work) References Category:Series